OS: Happy Halloween
by Niennaju
Summary: Cet OS part d'un grand délire de ma part quand j'ai regardé Angel à la période d'Halloween...


**ATTENTION, ATTENTION, lecteur, tu vas entrer dans les affres de mon imagination plus que débridée, je te prie de ne pas en avoir peur, je te promet que je suis quelqu'un de parfaitement équilibrée autrement (ou pas x) )**

* * *

OS

Happy Halloween…

Brennan reposa le crâne ancien qu'elle observait puis pris son calepin et écrivit ses observations. On était le 31 octobre, et elle devait finir l'identification de ce soldat, tombé au front en 44. C'est alors que Camille entra dans la pièce. L'anthropologue releva la tête et observa sa chef

- Oui ?

- Venez-vous à la fête d'Halloween organisée par l'Institut, ce soir ?

Brennan poussa un profond soupir d'agacement en se rejetant en arrière dans son siège. Elle fixa Camille dans les yeux et déclara

- Pour la cinquième fois de la journée, non je n'irai pas.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce que je trouve stupide l'idée de commémorer quelque chose qui n'existe pas ! Le mythe d'Halloween vient en droite ligne de celui de Jack O'Lantern, qui est soi-disant un homme ayant réussi à tromper le diable et qui est désormais damné !

- Ca va, c'est bon, merci docteur Brennan ! Et si c'est un ordre que je vous donne ?

- Vous voulez m'ordonner de venir à cette fête ? répéta Bones, incrédule

- Je ne vois que cela pour vous faire céder… et le directeur veut absolument votre présence.

- Je dois finir d'identifier ce squelette; objecta la jeune femme

- Ecoutez, il est mort depuis assez longtemps pour supporter d'attendre encore un peu, vous ne pensez pas ?

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas de costume…

- Déguisez-vous en squelette; répondit Camille, pince-sans-rire. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix : vous venez ou vous êtes virée.

Sur ces entrefaites, la pathologiste tourna les talons et s'en alla sous le regard médusé de Brennan. Elle entendit la porte du Jefferson claquer, puis poussa un grognement exaspéré et posa brutalement son calepin sur la table de travail, rangea le squelette et alla taper à la porte du bureau d'Angela. Elle la trouva en train de lire un livre sur l'art. La jeune femme brune releva la tête à l'entrée de sa meilleure amie.

- Hey, sweetie ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- J'ai besoin d'aide, Ange, soupira Bones en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil

- De l'aide ?

- Oui, Camille m'a obligée à venir à la fête de ce soir, et je n'ai pas de déguisement… elle m'a dit de me déguiser en squelette, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Angela étouffa un éclat de rire, puis se leva et invita son amie à faire de même. Elle l'observa pendant un petit moment sous toutes les coutures, puis déclara

- Non, on ne va pas te déguiser en squelette, j'ai une meilleure idée… Viens.

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle la saisit par le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite dans une friperie, où elle lui fit faire un essayage intensif de robes de style gothique/victorienne, pendant des heures. Enfin, à peine deux heures avant le début de la fête, elle sembla satisfaite par une robe victorienne gothique noire, qui mettait parfaitement en valeur les formes de son amie.

- Regarde-toi, tu es superbe ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant tourner Tempérance devant la glace

- Tu en es sûre ? s'inquiéta Brennan devant sa silhouette

- Mais oui ! Je vais te transformer en un véritable ange de la nuit ! Maintenant, suis-moi, on va passer au maquillage.

Ce qu'elles firent après avoir payé la location de la robe. Angela voulait l'acheter, mais Brennan refusa tout net, elle ne la mettrait que ce soir, cela ne servirait à rien de dépenser 500$ dans une futilité pareille, aussi belle fut-elle. Elles se rendirent donc à l'appartement de l'artiste, qui sorti une trousse de maquillage digne d'un rayon de cosmétiques dans un grand magasin. Brennan eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que déjà Angela avait des pinceaux, des recourbes-cils et beaucoup d'autres objets ressemblant à des instruments de torture entre ses mains. Elle se retrouva donc pomponnée, avec interdiction de se regarder dans le miroir, voire même d'ouvrir les yeux, avant la fin des opérations.

Quand, enfin, elle fut autorisée à admirer le résultat, tout d'abord, elle ne reconnu pas la jeune femme pâle qui l'observait avec inquiétude dans la glace. Finalement, elle se rendit compte que c'était tout simplement elle-même. Une fois qu'elle eu enfilé sa robe, elle dut admettre que le résultat était époustouflant : on aurait vraiment cru à une séduisante revenante d'entre les morts. Elle laissa Angela se transformer en une Morticia Addams plus vraie que nature, puis ensemble, elles partirent au Jefferson, se complimentant mutuellement sur leur tenue.

Camille se tenait à l'entrée du Jefferson, scrutant sévèrement les visages de ses employés pour voir si son anthropologue lui avait obéi. Quand elle la vit arriver en compagnie d'Angela, elle en resta bouche bée, tant par son déguisement que par sa simple présence.

- Eh bien quoi, Dr Saroyan, je suis venue, pourquoi faites-vous cette tête ?

- Oh euh… je… Votre déguisement est magnifique, docteur Brennan.

-Merci, c'est grâce à Angela.

Répondit Brennan le plus sérieusement du monde tandis qu'Angela éclatait de rire. Elles passèrent le palier, et Brennan se mit à chercher son partenaire des yeux, quand son amie lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes avant de lui montrer quelqu'un du doigt. Bones suivi le doigt du regard, et ce qu'elle vit alors l'estomaqua. Tout d'abord, elle ne reconnu pas Booth sous ces traits, tellement son déguisement était parfait. Un vampire. C'était un vampire plus que parfait. Il avait emprunté un long manteau en cuir à Fisher, et l'observait avec une intensité presque douloureuse, comme s'il était réellement damné. De plus, il s'était mis… du fond de teint ? Oui, cela devait être du fond de teint, car elle ne l'avait jamais vu si pâle. En y regardant de plus près, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux au héros de la série qu'elle regardait en compagnie d'Angela… Angel. Mais c'était impossible, Booth n'était pas David Boreanaz, c'était juste son équipier. Ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal, il lui fallait l'avouer.

Elle s'approcha de lui, subjuguée. Il la reconnu et lui sourit, dévoilant ainsi des canines menaçantes. Puis il s'exclama, sa voix ne zozotant même pas compte tenu de la longueur de ses canines.

- Bones ! Vous êtes venue, finalement !

- Oui, Camille m'y a obligée, répondit sa partenaire, une fois son émoi passé.

- Votre costume est magnifique.

- Merci. Et vous, vous faites un vampire plus vrai que nature…

- Mais qui vous dit que je n'en suis pas un ?

Son sourire s'élargit, dévoilant encore plus ses longues canines et il vint prendre Bones dans ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces, et lui murmurant à l'oreille, avant de lui planter ses canines dans le cou

-Happy Halloween, Bones…

**FIN **


End file.
